disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luck of the Duck
'Luck of the Duck '''is the 53rd episode of Season 12. Summary In the Fantasy Forest, the Disney Junior Club come across a Lucky Duck and its little lucky duckling, but when Dr. Facilier plans to hunt it down for its feathers, Captain Jake and Kwazii use Lucky Duck powers to outsmart him. Plot The episode begins at Pirate Island where Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully are getting ready for St. Patrick's Day! They bring foods, drinks, and were ready to get on Bucky, but before they could get on him, Captain Jake remembered his magical creature power suit and runs back into the hideout to fetch it, and his magical creature power disc collection. After getting his stuff, the crew was all set and Bucky sailed off to Disney Junior Island to meet Captain Barnacles, Kwazii (who also has his magical creature power suit on), Peso, Sofia, Connor, Amaya, Greg, Miles, Doc and her toy friends, Sheriff Callie, Peck, and Toby at the beach. As they arrived, the gang sets off to the Fantasy Forest to have their St. Patrick's Day picnic. Later, the Disney Junior Club are at the Fantasy Forest setting up the picnic while Kwazii uses his Mother Nature powers from his ocean pearl bracelet to make shamrocks and even four-leaf clovers to make the picnic more St. Patrick's Day-ish. After he was done, Kwazii uses his Sweets Galore magic to make a tower of green icing covered chocolate and vanilla cupcakes appear on a silver plate, and also makes a basket of Irish soda bread appear in his paw. Setting it down on the picnic blanket, Kwazii was about to call for his friends, who were playing outdoor soccer, that the picnic is all set just when he heard some munching behind him. Turning around, he didn't see anything but then, Kwazii noticed that the Irish soda bread had disappeared! Then he noticed a trail and some duck footprints on the ground! Going over to it, Kwazii clears the bushes away to find a Lucky Duck and her duckling eating all the Irish soda bread! Kwazii then calls to his friends again as they head over to where the Lucky Ducks are and saw how cute the little Lucky Duck duckling. Sofia, with her magical creature power disc making kit, was then inspired to make a Lucky Duck power disc which excites Captain Jake and Kwazii. Meanwhile in the bushes, Dr. Facilier was spying on the Disney Junior Club and was enchanted by the Lucky Duck's feather. He then plans to use it's feathers to make a good luck potion so he can sell it to people all over! While Sofia was busy making the discs, Kwazii feeds the Lucky Duck and her duckling some more Irish soda bread and names the adult one Soda Bread, while he names the baby Bread Crumbs. Laughing in agreement, Captain Jake stands up to check how Sofia was doing with the programming as she smiles and rolls her eyes then tells Captain Jake that just a few adjustments and the discs are ready. Sofia tells him to wait for ten minutes as Captain Jake leaves to play with Kwazii and Bread Crumbs once more. Powers that Kwazii uses * Sweets Galore * Mother Nature's Power Villain Motives * Dr. Facilier: To hunt down Bread Crumbs for its feathers in order to make a good luck potion Trivia * TBA Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 12 Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:St. Patrick's Day Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Dr. Facilier Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 12 images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images